


Marvel Next Gen Ficlets

by Batscree



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fanbabies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: Based on my other series, this features a collection of mini fics based on my Marvel fankids. Primarily the Avengers, but does later feature X-Men. Kinda deviates from canon, especially in regard to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, so just a heads up.





	1. Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the recent popularity of my other next gen ficlet series, I decided to dig up some old Avengers next gen fics and rewrite them. 
> 
> Now it's important to note these were all written before all the sequels and second Avengers movie. Since then, certain things happened in the film's canon, like Clint being married with kids, Natasha apparently being infertile and having a thing for Bruce/Hulk, characters breaking up, and... ya know, major deaths, so A LOT had to be reworked and retooled on my part. While these fankids are no longer strictly from the cinematic universe canon, they don't exactly follow TV show or comic book canon either.
> 
> In all honesty, take these fics with a grain of salt and if it comes down to it, imagine it in an AU setting. IDK

The sound of thunder cracked and lit up the night blue sky, becoming more and more overcastted as storm clouds rolled in. With every passing tick on the clock, the night turned dark and the once quiet tower was surrounded in a veil of thunder and lightning.

The Stark twins lay curled up in their beds, safely hidden away under their covers, fast asleep as they had been put to bed early that day. Well, one twin was asleep, the other, from across the room, was wide awake, unable to handle the thundering roar that echoed throughout the home. With another clap came the four-year-old twin’s soft whining.

“L-lexi? Lexi!” Kaitlyn called to her sister quietly, clutching her dolphin plushie tighter.

The strawberry blonde groaned in her sleep and turned over to face her twin. She sleepily rubbed at her eyes and gave an irritated, unfocused glare.

“What is it Lyn, I’m sleeping here!”

Her sister looked down nervously and began fiddling with her dolphin plush.

“U-um, er... Selty got scared of the thunderstorm a-and was wondering if you would come sleep in bed with us..?”

Another groan escaped the older twin.

“Sis, Selty is a stuffed animal and I know it’s you who’s really scared. Stop being a scaredy-cat and go, to, sleep!”

With the final hiss in warning, Lexi laid down on her pillow, falling soundly back to sleep. Her brunette sister whispered to her dolphin and patted it on its fluffy, blue head, consulting it over the comments Lexi had said, saying how it was real with feelings.

Another sudden crack of thunder startled the girl as the pink nightlight and only source of light in their shared bedroom blew a fuse, bathing the room in complete darkness. If there was anything that scared the little girl more than thunderstorms, it was the dark.

“L-l-lexi! It’s dark and I’m s-scared! Lexiiiii!” She screamed, clutching Selty for dear life.

Said sister ignored the brunette and opted to grab another pillow to block out the other’s whining, burying herself deeper in the piles of covers and blankets. Kaitlyn couldn’t take any more and jumped out of bed, ran outside into the hallway and down the corridors towards her parent’s bedroom.

Due to the blackout from the storm, the entire Stark tower was out until the backup kicked on and an entire system reset got the tower working again. Normally it’d only take a few seconds with the help of J.A.R.V.I.S., but of course, some villain of the week had to show up early on and wreck the place, causing the generator to need repairs until further notice.

She hesitantly creaked open the door to vaguely see the outline of her father snoozing away on his bed, alone. Their mother was out of town on important business and wouldn’t be back ‘til tomorrow night, leaving the twins in their father’s care for the time being. But what really caught her eye and was the reasoning for her sprinting to her father, was the bright, blue light radiating from the man’s bare chest. She stared in awe as she carefully approached the edge of the bed.

It gleamed brighter than any ol’ nightlight you could buy in a store.

She silently tossed her plush next to Tony and climbed onto the bed. Once she was all the way, she then sprawled herself on top of her father, allowing the arc reactor’s light to bath her in its comforting glow. Her legs were on either side of him while her head rested just below the reactor. While one hand held onto Selty by the tail, the other was barely grazing said reactor, being sure to not cover it and block the light from eliminating.

The sudden shifting and weight on him caused Tony to awaken and groggily open his eyes. He laced his fingers through his messy hair and looked down to meet the gleaming blue eyes of his daughter. His reactor’s light mixed with the luminescence of his daughter’s, giving off the impression of two diamonds sparkling in the darkness. He wanted to scold her for waking him, but stopped himself when he took in her innocent features.

“Hey there my little adventurer, what made you travel all the way from the land of pink and glitter to the dark dwelling of daddy’s alcohol and sweat smelling room?”

The little girl giggled at her dad’s childish comment and unconsciously grasped at his reactor. The motion brought his attention down to her tiny hand and another clash of thunder and lightning from outside made the both of them jump. Confused, he looked around the room and saw that it was pitch black, save for the blue glow from his chest and occasional white sparks lighting up from outside his window. It took him all but five seconds to finally understand why his daughter was there.

“Ohhh, is the thunder man scaring you? Yeah, he scares everyone, doesn’t he angel?”

She nodded cutely and buried her face in his warm stomach to try and hide from the storm and darkness. Tony sighed and gently played with her wavy locks to try and relax her. He shifted in his spot and stretched as to get comfortable himself. With one final sigh, and a single glance at his daughter’s sleeping face, he closed his eyes once more.


	2. Pestering Potts

Pepper loves her daughter, she truly does, but no amount of love in the world could stop the forming migraine creeping its way into her overworked brain as said child harassed her in her office. Said daughter, Lexi, was leaning against the desk and had been there for over an hour now, never leaving the poor Potts in peace.

“Hey mom, what’s this do?”

It took every fiber in the mother’s body not to exhale an exhausted sigh and leer down at her daughter.

“That’s a staple remover and it’s dangerous, so put it down.”

Lexi nodded, doing as she was told, only to reach for another object on the table.

“What’s this for mom?”

Lord, have mercy...

“That is my cellphone and I need it. Put it back please.”

Once again, she put it back where it belonged and started shuffling her feet before speaking again.

“Hm, hey mom, why are you so boring?”

“Because I work for your father.”

Lexi snorted at that and nodded in agreement.

“Why are you even in my office, honey? Shouldn’t you be annoying your father...”

“Nope! He’s spending time with Kaitlyn, so I get to spend all my time with you!” The seven-year-old beamed, flashing her mother her signature toothy grin.

The sigh she had been holding in for twenty minutes now escaped before she could stop herself and she slumped her head in her hands, running a few fingers through her hair. Her daughter giggled at that.

“Great sweetheart, that’s just, great...”

Pepper loved Lexi, really, she did, but sometimes, sometimes her daughter could be a huge brat. Spoiled and demanding, the eldest twin always found ways to annoy her family. She was extroverted, always wanting to be the center of attention and is probably the only one in the family who loves the paparazzi paying her any mind. She was certainly her father’s daughter.

While Pepper was busy cooling down her migraine, Lexi had taken it upon herself to grab one of her mother’s pencils and paper and began drawing on it. Good, now she wouldn’t be cause for distraction. Pepper smiled in relief and put her attention back on her work.

Minutes had passed and every so often, she’d glance over to her daughter to see her still drawing away on the piece of paper. It also appeared that Lexi was writing a few things as well. After most of her paperwork was finished, Pepper decided to take a short break and rest her hand a bit. With her attention now open, she had the proper time to further inspect what exactly her daughter was drawing. She leaned over the desk to look at the paper, only to grow confused at the symbols and text Lexi was writing.

“How odd...” Pepper mumbled under her breath, leaning in to get a closer look.

Her eyes suddenly widened when the dawning realization that what she was writing down was in fact, not just some childish drawing or notes, but rather was a bunch of highly advanced mathematical equations, mathematical equations that even she didn’t fully understand. A grin peaked from the corner of the mother’s lips as a wave of pride began to rise in her chest.

Yep, she’s definitely her father’s daughter.


End file.
